


Acariciada

by RowCinzia



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowCinzia/pseuds/RowCinzia
Summary: Feyre Archeron es una ladrona y una hacker que terminó salvando la ciudad real de Prythian. También salvó a lord Tamlin. Pero fue lord Rhysand quien la salvó a ella cada noche durante su secuestro. Ella le debe esos días al lord del territorio Night y un contrato así se debe cumplir. AU.
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Feyre Archeron/Tamlin
Kudos: 3





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes son propiedad de Sarah J Maas, esta es una historia de universo alterno con fines recreativos.
> 
> Nota de la autora: Los apellidos mencionados son invención mía, así como la distribución de los hechos relacionados a la historia original. Es un universo alterno, por favor tomarlo en cuenta.
> 
> Música de fondo:
> 
> "A.I." de Rei Brown

* * *

Nada dura para siempre.

Ni la felicidad o la pena. Ni el amor o la desdicha. No hay soledad que sea eterna y tampoco compañía que nos siga todos los días.

La vida es así, como el amanecer y el anochecer. Como arriba y abajo.

Lo sé porque yo morí cuando Amarantha disparó la pistola y la bala me tiró al piso por la fuerza del golpe.

El mundo se desvaneció bajo mis pies y mi corazón se detuvo. Mis oídos captaron el silencio repentino y estoy muy segura que mi alma abandonó mi cuerpo.

No tenía miedo.

Solo pensé en esa fracción de segundo que lamentaba dejar atrás a Tamlin, había hecho esto por él. Volví por él y por el amor que compartimos.

Y entonces la oscuridad brilló, un parpadeo curioso y constante. Sentí golpes en mi pecho y unos labios que acariciaban los míos empujando oxígeno a mi cuerpo entumecido.

—Vamos testaruda, no puede terminar así— la voz oscura de Rhysand comenzó a hablarme —vamos.

Entonces era él quien movía mi cuerpo intentando evitar que me escapara.

Desperté en una cama de hospital, con el cabello desperdigado de Tamlin junto a mi mano. Recargado, durmiendo y con unas ojeras marcadas en su rostro.

Tenía el hombro amarrado al tórax con un vendaje que atravesaba su cuerpo en un bucle.

—Tam— le llamé con la voz raposa y sus pestañas se agitaron en sus párpados cerrados.

Pero cuando por fin me vio pude distinguir un cúmulo de lágrimas amenazando con escapar. Y yo solo quería fundirme en su abrazo.

Sé que morí y que no tuve miedo. Pero ahora el futuro es lo que me atemoriza más.


	2. Yule

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes son propiedad de Sarah J Maas, esta es una historia de universo alterno con fines recreativos.
> 
> Música de fondo:
> 
> "Buzzcut season" de Lorde
> 
> "Opera house" de Cigarettes after sex
> 
> "Vanilla baby" de Billie Marten

* * *

Vuelvo a mirar el anillo con la esmeralda al centro en mi dedo anular, el anillo con el cual Tamlin Rose me ha pedido unas semanas atrás matrimonio.

Lo sé, es muy cliché decirlo pero si alguien me hubiera contado que luego de varios meses de empezar a trabajar para él me terminaría comprometiendo con el _señor perfecto_ me hubiera reído abiertamente de semejante estupidez.

Pero aquí estoy riéndome internamente de la ironía de mi nueva situación mirando catalogo tras catalogo de adornos florales con la organizadora de bodas Ianthe, una amiga personal de la familia Rose.

Una mujer cuyo perfume anuncia su presencia a kilómetros de distancia. Rubia, alta, ojos azules, piel y cuerpo de muñequita de porcelana, siempre elegante, siempre perfecta. Uno pensaría que ella es más adecuada para Tamlin que yo. Además parece saber ya todo de mi futuro marido.

—¿Qué te parecen las rosas rojas Feyre?— pregunta por décima vez, pero antes de tener la oportunidad de responderle una melodiosa risita suena de su garganta —lo había olvidado, ya me dijiste que no te gustan. Aunque tendrá que haber rosas de algún color, después de todo...— me regala una de sus miraditas de desaprobación cuando sus ojos caen en mi anillo —están en el blasón de la familia Rose.

Odio las rosas rojas porque me recuerdan a la sangre de la gente inocente que yo...

—Lo sé— me niego a pensar en el motivo por el cual las odio —ya me lo había comentado también Tamlin.

Quisiera ser vil y agregar que me lo dijo mientras se hundía en mi y yo gritaba por tercera vez su nombre arañando su espalda. Pero no lo hago, ya he tenido suficiente con mujeres celosas y posesivas.

Unos meses atrás mi ahora prometido me había _exigido_ encontrar una amenaza en su sistema de seguridad. Más que una oportunidad laboral era una negociación luego de haberle robado millones en oro y plata.

Fue un trato justo, yo tuve todas las comodidades que necesitaba en su mansión y todas las facilidades para encontrar su competencia secreta. Además de que Tamlin ayudó a mi familia a pesar de que no me debía nada.

Yo podía encontrar esa vieja amenaza que destruía de a poco su empresa o ir a la cárcel.

Para una joven hacker, hecha por la experiencia y la necesidad de supervivencia, burlar tan sofisticada seguridad fue relativamente sencillo. Pero al final tuve que librarme de quien solía ser su más fiel e insistente socia comercial, Amarantha. Quien no solo deseaba apoderarse del imperio financiero de la familia Rose o del resto de Prythian, sino también deseaba a Tamlin con una furia obsesiva.

Tuve suerte de salir con vida luego de tres meses secuestrada cuando me capturó con engaños y advertencias de atentar contra la vida de Tamlin a unas horas de conseguir desenmascararla y enfrentarla yo sola. Valiente y confiada y estúpida Feyre.

Aunque no obtuve mi libertad por mí misma, fue con la ayuda de otro alto señor empresario llamado Rhysand Knight. Un apellido adecuado para una presencia como la suya, un caballero oscuro. Un archienemigo declarado de Tamlin en realidad.

—Bien— toma aire Ianthe haciendo anotaciones en su agenda azul celeste —mañana vendré por ti para la prueba del vestido.

Me levanto rápido, harta de ella y deseosa de despacharla por hoy —te acompaño entonces a la puerta— sonrío radiante guiando su insoportable presencia hasta la salida.

—No hace falta querida— dice besando mi mejilla, primero del lado derecho y luego el izquierdo —conozco la mansión.

Si las miradas mataran.

—Por supuesto.

Dejo que siga su camino y cuando escucho que da instrucciones a los sirvientes que se cruzan frente a ella solo me queda mover mi cabeza de un lado al otro. ¿Está mujer quien se cree? Pero antes de poder intervenir ya se ha ido de mi casa y entonces yo no pierdo más el tiempo y subo corriendo a mi habitación. La habitación que comparto, y no, con Tamlin.

Este sitio sigue siendo solo mío, desde un principio fue asignada para mí. Y supondría que ahora que estamos por casarnos sería lo normal elegir una habitación para ambos, más espaciosa y cómoda. O que yo sería quien fuera invitada a su habitación. Pero no, él sigue viniendo noche tras noche a la mía solo con la ropa del día puesta mientras todas sus pertenencias aún se encuentran en su habitación.

Nunca se lo he mencionado, la verdad es que Tamlin ha tenido mucho trabajo desde lo sucedido con Amarantha. Llega todos los días hasta muy tarde a la casa, raras veces incluso podemos cenar juntos. Aunque el sexo sigue siendo igual de bueno, al menos eso podemos admitir no ha variado.

Se pensaría que son extraños estos muros que se forman entre los dos, más cuando estamos por afianzar el inicio de una vida juntos... pero todo en mi relación con Tamlin ha sido poco usual desde el principio.

—¿Piensa salir lady Archeron?— pregunta inquisitiva Alis, el ama de llaves, cuando nos topamos a mitad de la enorme escalera.

Doy otra vuelta a mi bufanda y me coloco uno de los guantes antes de responder —si, quiero ir a la ciudad a comprar obsequios para el solsticio.

Pronto será el solsticio de invierno y, problema para mí, también mi cumpleaños.

—Y lord Rose… ¿sabe que saldrá?

Lady Archeron, Lady Archeron... Tamlin es Lord Rose y yo seré Lady Rose luego de la boda en primavera pero por ahora soy Lady Archeron... Lady. Alargo cada sílaba en mi mente. Y mientras yo me pierdo en las letras de mi nuevo título Alis aguarda una respuesta satisfactoria.

Me coloco el segundo guante y busco mi teléfono dentro del abrigo —no hace falta— le guiño un ojo —ya me perdonará, además si me necesita sabe como localizarme— señaló el objeto antes de guardarlo de nuevo.

Veo la duda en su rostro, pero mi prometido debe entender de una vez por todas que no puede mantenerme encerrada y alejada del mundo entero en esta mansión solo por el miedo a que algún cómplice, que aún ande libre, de Amarantha intente hacerme daño.

—No tardaré— busco sonar dulce —quiero comprar algo para Tamlin y que sea genuinamente sorpresa.

—Yo iré contigo— escucho la voz de Lucien en el recibidor.

Cuando me giro lo veo entregándole una caja de madera con el sello real, seguramente llena de solicitudes y ordenes de la corte de Hybern, a uno de los sirvientes. Ni siquiera me había percatado de que andaba por la casa.

—Ya sabes dónde llevarla— comenta al hombre que toma el encargo de sus manos sin dejar de observarme.

Lucien me hizo la vida imposible al inicio de mi estadía, pero después nos volvimos cómplices. Sobre todo cuando le asegure que no delataría a sus hermanos por estar implicados con Amarantha.

—Bien— me resigno, ir con Lucien es mejor que no ir.

Bajo el resto de las escaleras y paso de él —pero no quiero escuchar nada respecto a mi hermana ¿entendiste?

Lucien está _coladito_ por mi hermana Elain, lo he visto mirar su foto de esa forma particular, la forma como alguien sediento mira un oasis en medio del desierto. Pero ella ya está comprometida con un Coronel, o al menos es lo que escuché.

Después de lo sucedido conmigo y ser descubierta por robarle a un millonario preferí cortar comunicación absoluta con mi familia. Aunque admito que duele.

Salgo entonces de prisa de la mansión y por supuesto mi auto nuevo ya está listo en la entrada.

—Vayamos mejor en mi auto— señala Lucien su deportivo rojo cuando pone su mano con mucho cuidado, dudando incluso, en mi espalda para llevarme hasta el vehículo.

Si, Tamlin es muy celoso. Al inicio lo sentía como un halago, que me cuidara de ese modo provocaba aceleraciones en mi corazón. Pero cuando me vio siendo consolada por Lucien al mes de volver de mi secuestro... su actitud de reproche para su mejor amigo no me gustó.

—Estas ¿seguro?— pregunto solo por molestarlo, pero de inmediato suelto una risita y subo al auto.

Lucien se sube también y arranca el motor en silencio. Ya hemos salido de la propiedad cuando pregunta —¿a donde exactamente quieres ir?

Chasqueó la lengua —ah— sonrió maliciosa mientras enciendo la calefacción —¿quieres decir que te diste cuenta que lo del regalo de Tamlin era solo una coartada para salir?

—Sé que ya ordenaste unas dagas de acero de Damasco para él como regalo de solsticio.

—Contigo no puedo guardar secretos.

—¿Y bien?

Suspiro mirando el paisaje de la tarde, frío y gris —solo quería salir, los preparativos de la boda me están volviendo loca. Lo estoy haciendo yo sola ¿sabías? Pareciera que me voy a casar conmigo misma.

—Creí que Ianthe te estaba ayudando con eso, después de todo es la organizadora.

Fulmino a Lucien con la mirada —no es a eso a lo que me refería. Desde lo del secuestro Tamlin ha estado... distante— ahogo unos segundos mi respiración antes de volver a hablar —lo extraño.

Y lo digo en serio, antes de todo esto solíamos pasar mucho tiempo juntos.

—Tiene mucho encima Feyre— busca justificarlo —antes de tu ayuda casi pierde la empresa de su familia y aún debe rendirle cuentas a la corona por ello.

Prythian no solo es la región financiera sino también una especie de enorme corporativo dividido en siete empresas globales pertenecientes a siete familias que una vez estuvieron en la línea de sucesión a la corona de Hybern. Por culpa de un viejo romance entre Tamlin y Amarantha esta última casi destruye al rey mismo al amenazar todo el reino.

Tamlin tiene mucho que responder ante el rey.

—Yo podría ayudarle— comento esperando una nueva negativa, una más al montón de negativas cada vez que saco el tema.

Lucien se queda en silencio, pobrecito lo estoy poniendo en una situación difícil. Tamlin es su mejor amigo pero también su salvador en cierto modo.

Cuando Lucien tenía veinte años su padre, Lord Beron, se enteró de los planes de su hijo por huir del país y no solo sino con su novia de ese momento.

Cegado por su odio, pensando que por culpa de una simple y mundana jovencita que no pertenecía a este mundo Beron ordenó su asesinato o al menos es lo que se cuenta.

Tamlin ayudó a Lucien a escapar de su familia, le dio un empleo y un hogar, una razón. Le tendió su mano en esos momentos de incertidumbre y por eso mismo comprendo que debe tenerle mayor lealtad a él que a mí.

Suspiro quebrando el silencio mortal que se instala.

—Podemos ir a comprar regalos para mis hermanas y luego por un café— digo animada y escucho como la respiración de mi amigo se relaja.

—Conozco un buen sitio por aquí.

Pero el auto se desvía cerca del corporativo de mi prometido, por el rabillo del ojo veo a Lucien y mi pecho produce un gruñido bajo. Sé que no iremos muy lejos.

—Entonces... ¿ahora también te paga por ser mi nana?

Pero mi amigo solo responde con una risita baja y sus manos aferran con más fuerza el volante —deberías estar tranquila de que tu futuro marido cuida de ti. Para Tamlin sigue pesando la culpa de tardar tantos meses en encontrarte cuando estabas en el sótano del nuevo edificio que serviría de embajada para todos los corporativos de Prythian.

Quisiera entender ese razonamiento pero yo solo sé que me estoy ahogando en la mansión y Tamlin parece no percatarse de eso.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Lucien me acompaña a comprar unos abrigos para mis hermanas, es un regalo un tanto genérico pero no me avergüenzo de la realidad. Mis hermanas y yo… es complicado, sé que Elain disfruta de la jardinería pero de Nesta no conozco prácticamente nada.

Por años, luego de la muerte de mamá, ella y yo nos apartamos. Y el abismo que se creó entre las dos es demasiado profundo como para arriesgarme a las sombras de nuestros propios demonios.

Ni siquiera saben que estoy comprometida y tampoco quiero pedirles que vengan a mi boda.

Aunque siempre las mantengo en mi mente. Son mi familia.

Mientras envuelven con papel decorado ambas prendas yo me propongo que quiero ir a explorar el piso entero dedicado solo al departamento de damas con el pretexto de buscar lencería. Al menos mi amigo me concede el espacio para ello y se ofrece a quedarse esperando por las dos cajas con los regalos.

Camino sin poner realmente atención en nada particular de los muebles que exhiben diminutas prendas de seda y encaje cuando escucho una voz que reconozco.

Como una espía me agazapo entre la lencería buscando, atenta, buscando.

Veo entonces a Rhysand Knight a la distancia, oculto parcialmente por un árbol decorado de Yule. Con esa belleza oscura rodeándole, vestido de negro de pies a cabeza resaltando más su pose misteriosa.

Sigue viéndose como el hombre hermoso de ojos violeta que me ayudó a sobrevivir de una forma retorcida durante mi secuestro.

Mi corazón se acelera, la sangre retumba en mis venas y puedo sentirla palpitando en mis sienes. Pensé que cuando lo viera de nuevo me quebraría tal como cada noche suelo romperme en pedazos diminutos recostada en el frío piso del baño con los recuerdos amargos de lo ocurrido.

Tamlin desconoce muchos de los detalles sórdidos que prefiero guardar para mí. Pero en cambio Rhysand lo sabe todo, conoce mis cicatrices externas, sabe el significado real del tatuaje que adorna mi antebrazo izquierdo y sabe de aquellas heridas que no se notarán en mi piel jamás pero que permanecerán abundando en mi mente, como una repetida canción de cuna que es difícil olvidar.

Amarantha ansiaba humillarme cuando sus matones subestimaron mi fuerza y habilidad, así que una noche casi al segundo mes decidió que era buena idea vender mi cuerpo a los hombres que traficaban para ella.

Hombres rudos y sucios, hombres que solo me veían en esa primer subasta como un pedazo de carne. Y entre ese curioso grupo de ojos hambrientos inyectados en lujuria y morbo estaba Rhysand, una estrella que no encajaba en aquella oscuridad.

Cada noche pagó por mi compañía y cada noche jamás me tocó de manera inapropiada.

—No creo que sea cortes— dice de repente Rhysand y me tenso al instante. Estoy muy segura que se refiere a mi.

Pero entonces escucho una carcajada agradable en la lejanía —anda Rhys este conjunto sería un regalo perfecto para las chicas.

No veo quién es el hombre que ha hablado, porque sin duda se trata de una voz masculina, pero capturo a detalle la reacción de Lord Rhysand Knight. Relajado y triste al mismo tiempo, esbozando ambas cosas en una sonrisita tenue.

—No, Amren preferirá sin duda joyas...— su cabeza se inclina meditando lo que sea que esta viendo —aunque tal vez a Mor pueda que si le guste eso— sus ojos se entrecierran alzando una ceja y yo me siento extraña al caer en cuenta que posiblemente tiene una pareja.

—¿Lo quieres comprar entonces?

La expresión en su rostro se vuelve de piedra —no aquí, por supuesto— se da la vuelta con indiferencia y hastío —volvamos a casa, ya estoy asqueado del aroma de esta ciudad.

Rhysand tiene su empresa al norte del territorio, y yo acordé con él algún día dividir mi tiempo trabajando a la par en ella. Ese contrato es lo que está tatuado en mi brazo a modo simbólico. Para placer de Amarantha.

Amarantha y sus variadas y extrañas formas de humillarme.

Pero él aún no lo ha hecho válido y mejor para mí porque tampoco se lo he contado a Tamlin. Han pasado tres meses desde entonces pero no me atrevo.

—Los contratos son sagrados en mi mundo Feyre— había susurrado a mi adormilado y muy drogado oído en aquel momento cuando el tatuador daba por terminado su trabajo mientras de fondo se escuchaban las carcajadas oscuras de aquella mujer.

Mientras lo veo alejarse me pregunto cual es el motivo que lo ha traído hasta el sur. Voy tan absorta a mis pensamientos que no reparo cuando choco de frente con otro árbol decorado. Mi instinto de supervivencia me lleva al suelo, como simple efecto de la gravedad, al mismo tiempo que el adorno para no ser vista.

Alcanzo a divisar cuando Rhysand se da media vuelta y yo puedo sentir la suspicacia en sus pisadas elegantes. Durante meses lo escuché acercarse a mi celda, estudie el sonido de sus pasos, la cadencia de su andar la sé de memoria.

Pero me aferro más al árbol escondiendo mi rostro entre las ramas del pino que arañan mi piel, sumergiendo los brazos igual. Y cierro con fuerza los ojos. Como si eso fuera garantía de volverme invisible de repente.

Si Lord Knight me ha visto no dice nada. Me deja fundirme en mi avergonzado comportamiento.

—Oh que desafortunado, un bonito árbol de Yule se ha caído— la voz del hombre que le acompaña parece genuinamente apesadumbrada y peligrosamente cerca.

—Déjalo Cassian— responde tajante Rhysand —ya se ocuparán de él. Vámonos.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza creyendo que de un momento a otro volverá para pillarme y exponer que lo he estado espiando. Querrá respuestas y querrá saber cuando me presentaré en su territorio.

Pero nada ocurre.

—¿Se ha lastimado Lady Archeron?— pregunta una voz femenina delicada buscando con sus manos pequeñas el modo de levantarme.

Jalo aire con tanta fuerza que el pecho me duele —perdón— balbuceó —me he tropezado— me coloco de rodillas, aún sin atreverme a buscar si anda cerca Rhysand y para mi desconcierto me entristece notar que ya no veo ningún rastro de él cuando me obligo a levantar la mirada.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Mientras espero a que Lucien vuelva de la barra con mi taza de chocolate caliente dibujo con el dedo sombras en la ventana de la cafetería. Un copo de nieve. Una flor cualquiera. Una estrella. Extraño de repente pintar, pero sé que de hacerlo solo acudirían a mí pesadillas en un lienzo impoluto que no vale la pena arruinar.

Tras el ventanal virutas de nieve salpican el pavimento. La primera seudo nevada si hay que ponerle un nombre al suceso.

Quería pasar la primera nevada entre los brazos de Tamlin. Siempre he detestado el frío porque me da la impresión de que el mundo entero se aletarga. Y yo quería estar aletargada bajo su calor protector.

—Yo me encargaré personalmente de enviar los obsequios para tus hermanas— con esas palabras coloca Lucien frente a mi la taza humeante. Aprovecho para alejar mis pensamientos y concentrarme en la bebida.

—Lucien ¿sabes porqué Tamlin detesta tanto a Lord Knight?— acaricio la taza buscando absorber la calidez con mis dedos.

La pregunta le descoloca, veo en su expresión la sorpresa y la incredulidad. Como si yo no hubiese sido testigo de las amenazas que realizó casi medio año atrás Rhysand a Tamlin sugiriendo estar pisando terreno desconocido al involucrarme.

Una amenaza que igual ya me cubría y que al final resultó devorándome.

—Desde que sus padres vivían han sido rivales Feyre. Ambas familias tienen igual derecho a la corona si Hybern confirma el retomar las sucesiones.

—¿Y lo hará?— busco mirarlo por entre las pestañas, dulce, delicada e inofensiva Feyre.

Las mejillas de Lucien se enrojecen y carraspea para limpiar su garganta antes de tomar un sorbo de su propia taza.

Pero yo no retiro la mirada. Tampoco retiro mi pregunta.

—He escuchado rumores de que eso piensa hacer— se acerca más a mí por encima de la mesa con su cuerpo recargado en la madera —el rey está enfermo y no tiene ningún heredero.

—¿Qué hay de sus sobrinos?— murmuro cuidándome de los oídos curiosos a nuestro alrededor.

—Ese par no esta interesado en el puesto— se burla.

—Bueno no podemos decir que el rey sea un ejemplo de buen desempeño.

Suspira cansado, sus hombros se encogen al igual que su espíritu —no realmente.

Yo soy extranjera en realidad, crecí en la frontera con el reino vecino. Donde la monarquía se forma de otra manera muy distinta a los modos de Hyber o Prythian.

En mi nación las mujeres son las que llevan el cargo, reinas que cooperan y coordinan en favor de sus súbditos. Nunca las hemos visto, porque nunca salen de la capital. Pero se escuchan cosas, la gente cuenta que no todas son amables y que rara vez se ponen de acuerdo.

—Cuando el rey confirme el tratado los principales rivales por el trono serán Tamlin y Lord Knight— la voz de Lucien se envuelve con cierta emoción competitiva porque de seguro cree que Tamlin tiene todas las de ganar.

—¿Tamlin quiere ser rey?— lo miro con franca preocupación y él me devuelve pena en sus ojos.

Una de las manos de Lucien suelta su taza y atraviesa el espacio que nos separa para sujetar la mía —deberías hablar con él.

Una risa ronca suena en mi pecho acompañada de un pésimo intento de sonrisa en mis labios —¿crees que vuelva a escucharme?

Pero Lucien no responde porque sabe lo mismo que yo, Tamlin está tan absorto en cuidar de mí que teme incluso de él.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Por supuesto cuando Lucien y yo volvemos a la mansión Tamlin ya está ahí, en la puerta principal con los brazos cruzados y una mirada que podría matar y revivir y volver a matar a su mejor amigo.

—Yo le pedí que me llevara al centro comercial a comprar regalos para mis hermanas— me adelanto a hablar cuando bajo del auto mientras Tamlin rodea su brazo en mi cintura.

—Me tenías preocupado— responde antes de besar mi frente, pero sin dejar de mirar a Lucien.

—Pudiste haberme llamado— señalo lo obvio y creo que no ha sido una jugada inteligente de mi parte.

—¿Has cenado ya?— me afianza aún más contra él, tanto que debo apoyar mi mano sobre su pecho o me caeré encima.

—Solo hemos tomado una bebida caliente mientras esperábamos que el clima se definiera.

—No traigo las llantas correctas para la nieve— explica Lucien andando tras nosotros cuando mi prometido nos lleva dentro de la casa.

Tamlin mira de reojo a Lucien y solo asiente —estás helada— dice cuando retira cabello que cae sobre mi rostro luego de que me quito el abrigo y los guantes y la bufanda —vamos al comedor, pediré que te sirvan algo para cenar.

Niego en automático —si tú ya has cenado preferiría irme a la cama, estoy exhausta.

Lucien se acerca más a Tamlin y toca su hombro —te he traído unos papeles del rey— luego me mira y sonríe —yo me iré a mi dormitorio, si me disculpan. Pasen buena noche.

Tamlin espera unos segundos para consentir que se vaya y hasta que su cabeza se mueve Lucien emprende el camino hasta el otro extremo de la mansión.

—¿Estás segura que no tienes hambre?— pregunta nuevamente pero ya estamos caminando por las escaleras rumbo a mi habitación.

Asiento con entusiasmo fingido —lo estoy, solo quiero dormir.

Por la noche, entre las suaves sabanas y la colcha de plumas Tamlin me hace suya un par de veces. Sus gruñidos ronronean en mis oídos y sus dedos afianzan cada sinuosa cavidad de mi cuerpo.

Mis uñas se clavan en su espalda y mis talones se acomodan sobre sus glúteos cuando le exijo fundirse con más fuerza en mí. Me dejo llevar, estallo como dinamita de un segundo al otro, jadeando en placer.

Luego de hacerlo me levanto rumbo al cuarto de baño para limpiarme y ponerme la ropa de noche. Pero cuando regreso a la cama Tamlin ya está profundamente dormido.

Cubro su escultural cuerpo y me introduzco a su lado. Al hacerlo busca de inmediato con su mano mi cintura y me acerca hasta acurrucarme a su lado.

Y cierro los ojos. Y trato de dormir.

Pero el sueño no acude a mí, el llamado que le hago cada noche nunca parece ser escuchado. Dormito como siempre un poco, unos cuantos minutos en que mi consciencia se pierde. Aunque no dura.

Esta vez sin duda es culpa del chocolate caliente, el empalagoso sabor danza en mi boca como si acabara de tomarlo. Me levanto de la cama. Tamlin ya está volteado al otro extremo, dormido, ajeno a lo que sucede.

Siento el frío en las plantas de mis pies y el alivio me reconforta, camino sigilosa hasta el cuarto de baño nuevamente y mis entrañas se riegan en la porcelana blanca del inodoro. Y los espasmos me remueven el estómago, el asco y el sudor se pelean por mi cuerpo.

Cuando todo lo que he comido en el día sale de mí me limpio la boca, me paso una toalla húmeda por el cuello y los brazos y después me dejo caer contra el marco de la alargada ventana, sentada en el alféizar.

Al ver las estrellas y la noche recuerdo lo ocurrido con Amarantha, es inevitable pues lo único que podía ver desde mi celda era la noche en un escuálido reflejo de agua estancada. Rodeo con mis brazos mis costillas, puedo contarlas con facilidad aún a través del camisón.

Desde que volví del encierro tengo claro que he bajado aún más de peso. La ropa me queda grande, _mi ropa_ , y el frío cala más fuerte dentro de mis huesos. Pero ni siquiera es adrede, simplemente no puedo mantener alimento alguno. Y no, no estoy esperando. Ese no es el motivo.

No sé si Tamlin lo nota y si prefiere no comentarlo para no hacerme sentir mal. También soy consciente de que mi secuestro y todo el infierno que vivimos le ha afectado. Su humor es dispar, su posesividad es palpable. Todo el tiempo está alerta.

Yo espero que con el tiempo nuestras heridas sanen. Tienen que sanar y estoy profundamente convencida que nuestra boda será el inicio para dicho cambio.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Pasan las siguientes dos semanas con Tamlin encerrado casi todo el día, todos los días, junto a Lucien en su despacho trabajando. Tengo prohibido salir definitivamente de la propiedad y solo porque al parecer lo que me ha contado mi amigo respecto a la posibilidad de que el rey de Hybern conceda de nuevo la sucesión real a alguna de las siete familias de Prythian me convierte en un objetivo jugoso para cualquier sabotaje que alguien quiera proferir contra Tamlin.

El anuncio de este suceso aún no será oficial y no hay una fecha estimada. Pero según Tamlin da igual, hasta que no estemos casados y yo no sea Lady Rose mi vida se encuentra en constante peligro.

Aunque sospecho que no está relacionado a mis habilidades cibernéticas. Amarantha estaba robando y manteniendo bajo sus caprichos a los siete señores de Prythian.

Pero ya que la amenaza no existe desde hace meses no he puesto mis dedos en un teclado. Tampoco me apetece pintar, que era la única manera de despejarme las ideas.

Los días, mis días, son solo planear la boda.

Hace una semana fui a la primera prueba del vestido de novia y es una ofensa a la historia de los vestidos reales estoy segura.

Esponjoso hasta considerarlo un pecado, blanco como la nieve. Bordado con floritura de distintas rosas en el ruedo y las mangas son tan voluminosas que juro están del doble del tamaño de mi cabeza. En conjunto mi vestido de novia es una estructura pesada.

Le mostré unas fotos del mismo a Tamlin y solo se rió, besó la coronilla de mi cabeza y dijo que en realidad es solo tela, lo más importante es la ceremonia.

Quisiera no tener que usarlo, escoger algo a mi gusto. Pero es la tradición. Y ya estoy rompiendo una al no aceptar rosas rojas.

Suspiro sin dejar de mirar como cae la nieve en los jardines. Luego miro tras de mí, por encima de mi hombro el árbol de Yule que apareció junto a la chimenea hace un par de días. Totalmente adornado y perfecto. Como todo en esta mansión.

Había esperado paciente por preguntarle a Tamlin durante la cena a principios de la semana que haríamos respecto al árbol de Yule. La conversación no sirvió de mucho, solo dijo que pediría a alguien que se encargara.

Y por supuesto no apareció solo, bajo de sus ramas se alzan cajas interminables de regalos. Me pregunto si son solo parte de la decoración o en realidad se tratan de regalos para alguien. Sé que el obsequio que le daré a Tamlin no está bajo ese árbol porque pedí explícitamente me lo entregaran a mí y se encuentra resguardado al fondo del armario.

Lo he pagado con lo que gané cuando buscaba desenmascarar a Amarantha. Mi última cifra propia en mi cuenta bancaria.

Imagino que otras mujeres envidiarán mi posición. Envidiarán a mi prometido y mi futura vida y si supieran que Tamlin puede ser el siguiente rey de Hybern sin duda envidiarían aún más lo que el anillo en mi dedo anular implica.

Inspiro cuando percibo el aroma del romero y hierbas. El aroma de calor y algo dulce. El servicio de cocina ha estado desde muy temprano activo. Esta noche Tamlin ofrecerá una cena para sus más cercanos _hombres_ en Spring. Una cena para celebrar el solsticio de invierno.

En mi habitación está colgado un esponjoso vestido de tafetán y encaje en color oro bruñido con piedras diminutas de dorado material que forman, por supuesto, rosas. Y aunque no tardará la hora de que comience a arreglarme me pregunto si cada festejo de Yule que tengamos Tamlin y yo será igual. Si cuando tengamos familia propia se sentirá este desapego. Pero aparto de un golpe la idea funesta y me recuerdo que solo estamos en esta etapa amarga buscando curarnos.

—Ya pasará— repito con esperanza en mis labios —todo saldrá bien— me obligo a sonreír para mi en el reflejo del ventanal.

—Lady Archeron— escucho a lo lejos la voz de Alis, ya viene por mí para _ponerme bonita_.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Admito que a pesar de que el vestido es muy pesado me veo espectacular. Mi reflejo me sonríe contento cuando Alis termina de enrollar listones de oro entre mi peinado.

—Te ves hermosa Feyre— dice satisfecha de su trabajo.

—Me siento hermosa— confieso y me levanto para observar el atuendo completo.

Se escuchan las campanadas del reloj de mi habitación.

—Es hora— me dice Alis abriendo la puerta para mí.

Al otro lado está Tamlin, apuesto con el cabello recogido en una coleta baja y la barba recién afeitada. Lleva un traje a la medida en verde tan oscuro que podría ser negro con una corbata de diseños a juego con mi vestido y la banda azul que recuerda su estatus real atravesando su pecho con el escudo de la familia.

Sus ojos se abren de par en par al verme, complacido mientras sus labios se separan buscando la palabra adecuada.

—Gracias— me adelanto a decir sonrojada, bajando la mirada coquetamente al sujetar su mano cuando me la ofrece.

—Te ves preciosa Feyre.

—También te ves muy guapo.

—Espero que esta noche te diviertas un poco— habla por lo bajo mientras caminamos por el pasillo que lleva a las escaleras principales —he notado que te ha desanimado mucho mi petición de que no salgas de la propiedad.

—Más que una petición fue una orden Tam.

Una risa ronca se escapa de su garganta —lo hago para protegerte, perdóname si te soy muy estricto pero eres lo más preciado para mí y no quiero que nadie te haga daño de nuevo.

Cuando dice esto último acaricia mi mano repasando con el pulgar una curva del tatuaje que adorna mi piel —mira lo que esa infeliz te hizo.

El tatuaje me gusta, me he acostumbrado a él y siento que me otorga encanto.

—Ianthe está buscando al mejor dermatólogo para que puedan quitarte esto.

No puedo evitar arrugar la frente —a mí me gusta, no pensaba…— alzo la mirada cuando siento la de Tamlin buscando la mía —no quiero quitarlo.

—Sé lo que significa Feyre— su mirada se oscurece.

Trago saliva y me detengo de golpe —¿de qué hablas?— me hago la tonta.

—Sé que es un trato que tuviste que hacer con Lord Knight— sus fuertes manos sujetan mi rostro con dulzura —y mis abogados están también esperando una respuesta de la oficina de Rhysand para anular el contrato.

Sus ojos son preciosos, son de un verde que jamás le había visto a nadie antes. Hacen juego perfectamente con su piel y su cabello dorado. Me distraigo mirando sus ojos y sus cambios.

—No me molesta cumplir con lo prometido— respondo cuando veo la necesidad que tiene de saber que pienso al respecto.

Sus cejas bajan, su ceño se frunce. Últimamente lo veo más hacer este gesto.

—Rhysand no es una buena persona Feyre— murmura respirando agitado, noto el esfuerzo que hace por no estallar —puede que pienses que lo es por que te mantuvo viva cuando Amarantha, pero recuerda que él buscaba sus propios intereses. Aún no sabemos que fue lo que le quitó a ella.

—¿Importa?— no es que Rhysand tenga la necesidad de que lo defienda pero no entiendo, al final Lord Knight fue quien me mantuvo lejos de los demás hombres que rodeaban a la mujer noche tras noche en esas bacanales y fue él quien se enfrentó a ella cuando me apuntó con el arma antes de disparar. Antes de que Tamlin volviera por mí.

Sé que morí, unos segundos tal vez, pero mi corazón dejó de latir luego de que la bala golpeara mi cuerpo.

—Importa— su mirada vuelve a ser pesada.

Nos quedamos en silencio, un reto y una confrontación al mismo tiempo.

—Hablemos más tarde de esto ¿sí?— cede besando mis labios castamente —tenemos invitados y nos están esperando.

Mis dientes chocan entre sí cuando menciona a _sus_ invitados. Pero cuando levanta mis manos para besarlas siento el peso de la esmeralda en mi anillo de compromiso.

—Por favor— insiste.

Asiento una vez —esta bien, luego hablaremos del asunto.

—Te amo— dice cuando me besa de nuevo y acomoda mi brazo alrededor del suyo, guiándome a la planta baja.

Yo no le respondo nada.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

La cena ha sido un rotundo éxito, aunque me da lástima el pobre de Lucien. Sentado toda la noche junto a Ianthe mientras la mujer se desvivía por encimarse en su hombro.

—¿Hay algo entre tú y Ianthe?— le pregunto mientras Tamlin nos conduce a todos al salón donde está el enorme y perfecto árbol con los regalos.

Lucien gruñe y niega su cabeza firme —espero que no— alza una ceja y tiembla cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan —pero ella lo intenta. No puedo despreciarla abiertamente porque es amiga de la familia Rose.

Suspiro por la nariz —entiendo tu sentimiento y lo comparto.

Nos sonreímos cabizbajos y ambos retomamos la atención al grupo de ejecutivos con sus parejas en el momento que Tamlin carraspea.

—Esta noche es para mí un placer darles la bienvenida a mi hogar— su brazo se estira cuando su mano me busca entre la multitud.

Yo inclino ligeramente la cabeza para despedirme de Lucien y me abro paso entre la gente para acercarme hasta mi prometido.

—Y doy gracias a las estaciones y los dioses porque pueda compartir esta fecha con mi hermosa prometida, lady Archeron.

Los invitados aplauden y yo no puedo evitar comparar la escena con las subastas de Amarantha en donde era la atracción principal. Intento sonreir pero no me sale natural, noto la burla en la mirada de Ianthe.

—Tenemos mucho que agradecerle a esta hermosa mujer, nos ha salvado de la ruina. Ha salvado a Prythian de la oscuridad— luego besa mi mano galante y me mira a los ojos cuando dice el resto en voz más baja —me ha salvado a mi.

El sonrojo en mi rostro es inevitable, como tampoco la marea de satisfacción que llena mi cuerpo en olas placenteras de emoción y amor. Sigo amando a este hombre.

—Esperamos que disfruten de los obsequios— anuncia entusiasta tomando el de la cima de una pila junto a su cadera y me lo entrega —espero que te guste.

Lo tomo contenta, como una niña pequeña rompo el envoltorio destrozándolo sin darle tregua. Y tras el papel dorado hay una caja de madera, la abro curiosa mientras veo de reojo como unos cuantos sirvientes comienzan a repartir el resto de los regalos a los invitados.

Dentro la madera guarda pinceles, carboncillos y óleos de diferentes colores. Los primarios son los que llaman la atención de inmediato, el rojo al centro, y al verlos mi corazón bombea más aprisa. Un sudor nervioso me recorre desde la nuca por en medio de mi columna vertebral.

—Es material para pintar— me obligo a decir algo.

—He pensado que retomar la pintura te ayudará a mantenerte ocupada mientras no estoy en casa.

No sé que me duele más, la implicación de que Tamlin quiera distraerme para que no salga o que no ha notado lo difícil que se me ha vuelto retomar mi vida como si nada hubiese sucedido. Hasta contemplar de nuevo las pinturas de la mansión es difícil.

Trago saliva y alzo levemente mi quijada para evitar llorar —mmm… gracias— me obligo a responder aunque mi voz se escucha quebrada.

Tamlin me abraza, seguramente piensa que este obsequio me emociona en lugar de perturbarme, y yo recargo mi cabeza en su hombro aspirando su aroma a madera y bosque de primavera —mi regalo para ti esta en mí habitación, no sabía que nos intercambiaríamos obsequios en público.

Ríe quedo en mi oído —el árbol estaba atestado con regalos Feyre.

Lo dice como si me creyera tonta.

—No importa, iré por él.

Me deshago de sus brazos que se han vuelto sofocantes de un minuto al otro y salgo de la enorme habitación antes de que me detenga. Dejando en sus manos el pequeño cofre de arte.

Subo las escaleras sin dejar de escuchar las risas y el barullo que se lleva a cabo en el gran salón. Pero a cada paso el camino se me antoja más cansado, más penoso, denso e insoportable. ¿Cómo voy a conseguir ser Lady Rose?

No estoy preparada para esta pantomima. Yo no soy... y sé que Tamlin está consciente pues incluso esta fiesta de Yule la planeó por completo Ianthe, la mujer ni siquiera me consultó para algo y a mi me pareció bien.

Me sujeto la cabeza con una mano cuando me quedo parada frente a la puerta de mi recámara. Los listones entrelazados me pesan y me estorban aún más. Giro el pomo y al entrar todo está oscuro y en silencio salvo por la ventana abierta regando la ventisca de nieve en el piso.

Voy hasta el cristal para cerrarlo y al hacerlo, fuera entre los matorrales del jardín, un brillo plateado capta mi atención.

Tomo entre mis brazos el obsequio para mi prometido y una capa del armario para cubrirme. Luego bajo con lentitud y silencio las escaleras que llevan a la cocina y que a su vez me llevará a la puerta lateral de la mansión.

Dejo en la encimera el regalo y me abrigo más entre la capa, luego salgo al jardín.

Una serie de escalofríos me recorren la piel a cada paso que doy entre la esponjosa nieve. Pero conforme más me acerco al sitio donde estoy segura haber deslumbrado el brillo más me percato de que debió tratarse de mi vívida imaginación.

—Lady Archeron ¿qué hace fuera?

Me sobresalto cuando escucho una voz grave que reconozco de inmediato. Doy media vuelta lo más grácil que el frío me permite y me topo con los grises ojos de el Suriel.

—Solo...— miró tras mi hombro —pensé haber visto algo.

El hombre de edad madure no me cuestiona, solo me ofrece su brazo y me ayuda a volver dentro de la mansión.

—Sus pies deben estar congelados, el ruedo de su vestido está empapado.

—Estoy bien— sonrió lo mejor que puedo cuando la calidez de la cocina me recibe y me doy cuenta que tiene razón. Tiemblo. —¿me buscaba santidad?

El suriel es una clase de líder espiritual, aunque muchos le temen porque piensan que solo acumula los secretos de los demás. La realidad es que acumula sabiduría y eso se debe a que es muy observador. Lo conocí cuando recién llegue al territorio de Tamlin y me dio un consejo, _permanecer al lado del lord_.

—Si, Lady Knight quería conocerla pero me temo que seguramente ya se ha retirado. Solo ha venido diplomáticamente a dejarle unos documentos a su prometido— observa nervioso mi reacción con los ojos abiertos como si quisiera decirme algo que yo ya debería haber entendido.

—Desconocía que Lord Knight estuviera casado— un regusto amargo me llena la lengua.

—Oh no— una risa maliciosa se esconde rápidamente en su rostro —Lady Knight es familiar de Rhysand, pero no me corresponde a mí contarle eso.

Tuerzo el gesto insatisfecha. Me retiro la capa y tomo el obsequio de Tamlin de donde lo he dejado. Voy de vuelta a donde se encuentra la gente y me topo con mi prometido en el recibidor mirando con disgusto unos papeles entre sus dedos.

—¿Pasa algo?— me acerco cautelosa hasta él.

Veo que su mandíbula se tensa más cuando sus ojos reparan por fin en mí —el maldito de Rhysand ha enviado tu contrato como regalo de Yule, junto con esto— me entrega una cajita negra alargada que sin duda alguna esconde joyería dentro.

Un jadeo se escapa de mi pecho ante la sorpresa.

—¿Cuándo debo ir?— tomo la caja de las manos de Tamlin, presiento que debo aprovechar ahora que esta aturdido antes de que la arroje al fuego de la chimenea. No es que me importe que tenga dentro pero soy curiosa.

Tamlin frunce el ceño, como si hubiese sido mi idea —él vendrá por ti cuando le de la gana. Pasarás una semana cada mes en su territorio.

De repente siento el frío en mis pies húmedos de la nieve y toda yo tiemblo.


End file.
